Misterios en la región de Teselia
by Koneko Matsumoto
Summary: "Cuando un chico o una chica cumplen cierta edad se le permite comenzar su viaje. Un viaje emocionante en este grandioso mundo Pokemon. Lo mejor de todo es que hoy comienzo el mío. Me llamo Midoriko, y hoy comienzo mi viaje por la región de Teselia"
1. Comienzo en el pueblo de los comienzos

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo en el pueblo de los comienzos.**

_Cuando un chico o una chica cumplen cierta edad se le permite comenzar su viaje. Un viaje emocionante en este grandioso mundo Pokemon. Lo mejor de todo es que hoy comienzo el mío._

Primero déjenme aclarar: Yo pase esa edad. Generalmente comienzas tu viaje a los 10 años, lo más normal es a los 12, pero yo tengo 14. ¿La razón? Simplemente mi madre no quería que me fuera por razones aún por aclarar. No, no era por ese "miedo" por así decir que las madres tienen porque sus hijos dejen el nido porque yo no llevo ese tipo de relación con mi madre desde hace mucho. Simplemente no me dejaba con la excusa de que no me sabría cuidar yo sola. Ahora que cumplí 14 (Hace dos días exactamente) la que fuera mi profesora convenció a mi madre de dejarme ir en paz, gracias a Arceus.

Me llamo Midoriko, podéis llamarme Miki, Miri o como queráis y hoy comienzo mi viaje por la región de Teselia. (Si, rarito mi nombre, pero bueno. Y que para aclarar significa "Niña del verdor" para que no digan que no mas es raro por que sí)  
  
Temprano en la mañana el reloj comenzó a sonar; por más que quisiera evitar el ruido de aquel pequeño reloj despertador no pudo e inevitablemente termino por despertar por completo. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama una vez apagado el reloj y miro por sobre su hombro el calendario a su izquierda que tenía la fecha de ese día para dar un brinco de alegría al darse cuenta de la fecha que era. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe, respiró hondo al sentir la brisa de la mañana de primavera en su rostro.

-Al fin, ¡Hoy es el día!- Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a una viejita de cara amable saludándola.- ¡Buenos días señora Dorothy!

-Buenos días cariño. Será mejor que te cambies ya si no quieres llegar tarde.- La ancianita le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ay, ¡Cierto!- Se retiró de la ventana de un brinco y se fue a cambiarse.

-Nunca cambiará- Dijo para si la señora entre risitas mientras continuaba con su labor de regar las plantas.

"Todo listo" Sonrió, su bolso arreglado con lo necesario para el viaje, vestida con su conjunto favorito que era una camiseta blanca con rayas verdes y cuello en V, short blanco y medias altas con una franja verde y zapatos verdes también (Que claramente, era su color favorito) pero algo faltaba…

(…)

¡Su cabello! No era largo como para tardarse tanto, pero su "lindo" cabello castaño claro no estaba del todo bien esa mañana. Un rato después arreglado todo bajo las escaleras tomo las llaves, su sombrero (que era un lindo sombrero blanco elegante con una cinta, adivinen, verde) y salió de la casa.

- ¡Miri!- la llamo la señora que había saludado desde la ventana- ¿Ya te vas? Es una pena, te vamos a extrañar por aquí.

- B-Bueno, yo…

- Si mi nieto te viera seguramente estaría impresionado de cuanto has cambiado desde que se vieron por última vez. Es que estas tan bonita, es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo…- La señora tenía una mirada nostálgica, que hizo recordar ciertas cosas a la joven.

- Despídase de Deerling por mí, no quisiera ver su cara cuando le diga que me voy.

- Está bien, no te quito más tiempo. Mucho cuidado ahí afuera y recuerda no meterte en problemas ni caer por escaleras.

- Va-Vale, ya me voy.- Soltó una risita nerviosa y montó en su bici.

Pedaleó por un rato tarareando una canción, se sentía emocionada ya que cada momento estaba más cerca de salir del pueblo en el que se sentía aprisionada. Por un momento quitó su vista del camino sin darse cuenta de que había alguien en frente y…

¡CRASH!

(…)

De alguna forma se había logrado detener no más a unos centímetros de la muchacha que había caído hacia atrás del susto.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta se negó y se levantó, recogió sus cosas del suelo y dio media vuelta ignorando lo que le habían dicho.- Existen personas así de mal educadas…

Su bolso se había caído, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

- Ay no… ¡Shien!

Olvidando su bici a mitad de camino corrió en dirección a donde había ido la muchacha, pero la había perdido de vista. Cansada de tanto correr llegó al edificio que estaba buscando y no tuvo más opción que entrar sin haber encontrado a la muchacha de cabellos negros.

- ¡PROFESORA!

Los científicos voltearon a verle de inmediato, uno de ellos se le acercó y le indicó que a quien buscaba estaba en la sala de descanso.

- ¡Profesora Encina! Ya llegue…- Cuando vio a la profesora Encina se dio cuenta de que había estado charlando hasta hace unos momentos con la muchacha a quien buscaba.

- Ah, eres tu.- Dijo de manera cortante la anterior nombrada sin hacer contacto visual o siquiera apartarse de su taza de café.

- ¿Qué con esa actitud?

- ¡Estas retrasada! ¿Te has quedado dormida de nuevo?

- No es eso, parece que ALGUIEN me retraso en el camino y llegue caminando.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ALGUIEN. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y parecía que lanzaban chispas de los ojos.

- Ya ya, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Bien, cambiando de tema, las presento. Miki: Ella es Haruka, viene de la región de Sinnoh y viaja por el mundo en busca de distintos Pokemon. Y esta niña chaparra de acá…

- O-Oye…

- Es mi joven discípula Midoriko, aspirante a líder de gimnasio pero nunca ha tenido una batalla.

- Demasiada información Encina.- Si las miradas mataran, seguramente la profesora habría muerto. "_Mejor no digo nada, siempre es así_" pensó la castaña.

- Umm. Eh niña, ¿esto de casualidad no es tuyo?- Sin cambiar el semblante Haruka le enseño una Pokeball con un Lillipup adentro.

- ¡Shien! – Midoriko saco al Pokemon de su sitio el cual en cuanto salió brinco para abrazarle.- Es mi amigo Shien. Fue un regalo de alguien a quien quiero mucho. ¡Creí que te había perdido!

- Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, a lo que veníamos.- La profesora sacó de tres Pokeball tres Pokemon diferentes: Oshawott, el Pokemon tipo agua. Tepig, el Pokemon tipo fuego. Y Snivy, el Pokemon tipo planta.- ¿Ya has pensado cual elegirás?

- Por supuesto.- Se acercó al último, que no le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.- Quiero a la pequeña de carácter difícil.- Sorprendida de la elección el Pokemon planta abrió los ojos como platos.- Mucho gusto, a partir de hoy somos compañeras. Y este de aquí es Shien.

- Umm, lograste saber que es hembra. Mejoraste mucho.- Haruka dejo por primera vez su tasa de café al escuchar el comentario.

- A que se refieres con eso, Profesora.

- Es un secreto.- Le guiño el ojo a la castaña que no entendía nada. Luego de un pequeño silencio la profesora Pokemon juntó las manos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.- Tengo una idea.- Y era así.- Haruka, ¿por qué no acompañas a Miri en su viaje?

Y luego de un silencio y de que las dos muchachas miraran rápidamente a la profesora…

- _**¿Qué…?**_


	2. Viajeras y compañías molestas

**Capítulo 2: Viajeras y compañías molestas.**

- ¿Cómo termine así?- Decía para sí molesta la pelinegra parada junto a lo que ella denominaba "molestia" frente a la ruta 1.

* * *

**_"Recuerdo…_**

_- Si no vas con ella no te daré la PokeDex.- Amenazó la profesora Pokemon._

_- ¡Eso es jugar sucio Encina!- La Profesora Encina levanto la PokeDex haciendo dar saltitos a la muchacha pelinegra que no lograba alcanzarla debido a su estatura._

_- Vamos, tener a una líder de Gimnasio junto a ella le servirá de experiencia. Además…- Le extendió una PokeBall.- Puedes quedarte con este Tepig._

_…_**_Fin del recuerdo,_**_ creo…__"_

* * *

- Lo prometiste, ahora vas conmigo.

- Preferiría que no me hables.- Sacó de su bolso dos Pokeball y las lanzó sacando a dos Pokemon, uno rosa con orejas largas y dos colas de estatura pequeña, y uno parecido pero era negro con lo que parecían anillos dorados y tenía una sola cola.

El camino fue muy silencioso "Aburrido" según Miri. La ruta 1 no era tan larga, pero si lo parecía. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la siguiente ciudad, no se habían topado ni con una sola persona en todo el camino. Llegaron a Pueblo Terracota sin ningún problema y Haruka se dirigió a un centro Pokemon a comprar pociones.

- Ya debes saber cómo funciona un centro Pokemon, no?

- S-Si…

- … Estas callada.- Dijo curiosa.

- No es nada, es solo que no venía a Pueblo Terracota hace mucho.

- Ummm.- No dijo más y le entregó el dinero al señor de la tienda. En cuanto volteó no pudo encontrar a su compañera, miró a todos lados hasta que la vio con un papel en las manos.

- Mira, ¿sabes qué es esto?

Le entregó el papel que estaba algo arrugado y ponía "Equipo Plasma, por la liberación de los Pokemon." Haruka se estremeció al ver el papel.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Como si la hubieran golpeado con una flecha Haruka solo miró a Miri y le respondió:

- No, no es nada. Vámonos de aquí ya.

"Qué raro… ¿Liberación de qué? ¿De los humanos? O podría ser…" Miri observó la PokeBall que tenía a Snivy y decidió sacarla de allí.

- ¿A ti te molesta estar conmigo? - El Pokemon la observó un momento y negro ligeramente con la cabeza.- Ya veo, que alivio. Si te sientes incomoda con algo me puedes decir.

Continuaron caminando un rato observando el pueblo, era mucho más grande que Pueblo Arcilla, aunque cualquier cosa podía serlo. Empezaba a oscurecer y no podían ir a la siguiente ruta.

- Pediremos acilo en algún lado y…- Fue interrumpida por Miri.

- ¡No! Aun podemos continuar. Nos queda energía y al menos unas dos horas de sol. Si nos apuramos…

- ¿Estás loca? No es bueno para alguien tan débil como tu estar afuera a estas horas.

- ¡Pero…! No… No soy débil.- Algunas lágrimas saltaron a la vista, a la pelinegra no le importó.

- Eres una niña no más. No conseguirás nada llorando.- Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

- ¡Te lo demostraré! – Le grito a la pelinegra- Tengamos una batalla, Tu Tepig contra mi Snivy.

- ¿Por qué gastaría mis energías contigo?

- ¡Por favor!

- Bien… Pero te advierto, tengo la ventaja.

- Ya lo veremos. ¡Adelante Snivy!

El Pokemon obedeció a su entrenadora. A diferencia de este Tepig se salió de su Pokeball solo y salió al campo de batalla.

- ¡Adelante Snivy! Usa Látigo Cepa.

El Pokemon atacó, pero no hizo mucho efecto por la diferencia de tipos.

- Tu primer ataque es de tipo planta, como se nota que no sabes nada… ¡Tepig placaje!

- Haz caído.- Con una mirada siniestra hizo una nueva orden:- Snivy ¡Arriba!

- ¿Huh?

El Pokemon planta dio un gran salto evitando el ataque.

- ¡Constricción!- Snivy uso sus lianas para atrapar a Tepig.- ¡Lánzalo!- Al hacer contacto con el suelo Snivy lanzó a Tepig por los aires.

- ¡Ascuas Tepig!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Snivy tumbándola, Tepig también se hizo daño al caer. El Pokemon planta miro a su entrenadora "Sny Sny" fue lo único que dijo.

- ¡S-Snivy!

- Acabemos con esto: Tepig placaje.

El Pokemon avanzó rápido y golpeo a Snivy empujándola hacia atrás, pero Miri la atrapo antes de que se lastimara más.

- ¿Por qué?...- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

- Eres totalmente inexperta, un Pokemon tipo planta nunca podría ganarle a un tipo fuego.

Las lágrimas saltaban de los ojos de la chica que abrazaba a su pequeño y debilitado Pokemon con fuerza.

- P-Para ser tu primer combate, eso estuvo bien.- En un raro impulso de intentar animarla solo pudo decir eso.

- Snivy… Si no querías pelear con Tepig me hubieras dicho desde el principio, lo siento.

Haruka la observó por un momento, algo no era normal. Lo dejo pasar.

- Ten.- Le dio una de las pociones que había comprado. "_Pude ser cortante, fría, y todo lo demás, pero parece ser buena persona, al menos con los Pokemon."_

- Gracias.

Durante esa noche se quedaron en el centro Pokemon, al menos ahí estarían bien. Durante toda la noche Miri no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado.

_"¿Por qué cuando Snivy le hablo a Tepig este no se detuvo? ¿Será que estar en una Pokeball cambia a un Pokemon?... No, eso no es posible._" Se levantó y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al video teléfono que había allí. Marcó un número y le puso a llamar.

-Hola… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?


	3. La chica del cabello como el Oceano

**Vale, hola, soy Neko, perdonad no haberme presentado antes. No puse notas antes porque no pude, el tiempo corría y yo tenía tarea... (Cof cof, solo tenía sueño) pero en fin. Bien, es primera vez que escribo en esta página y tambien la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic de Pokemon xD Para debutar como se debe. Antes tenía un fanfic de Sakura Cazadora de Cartas pero lo deje porque la inspiración se me desapareció al igual que el amor tan loco por este anime e.e Bueno, como verán, Haruka no me pertenece sino a una amiga, al igual que algunos otros personajes que pronto aparecerán. Miri si es del todo mía (Solo una persona tan loca como yo crearía a un personaje tan raro como ella) Y N, Black y White si aparecen en este fic y tienen participación importante. Aun no salen porque primero deben aparecer los Ocs para que esto tenga sentido. No hare más spoiler y sale el capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La chica del cabello como el océano.**

- Caminando voy, voy. A la ruta 2, 2. Con Snivy y Shien pronto será un Herdier y Snivy evolucionará ~ ¡A Servine! ~ - La líder de gimnasio estaba segura de que si la " molestia "no dejaba de cantar (o al menos eso creía que hacía) la cabeza le iba a explotar.

- Ugh. Podrías...

- La la la la ~. - Se veía feliz, no había opción más que dejarla cantar.

-¡Oye tú! ¡La que canta! -Ambas voltearon a ver a la persona que llamaba. Era una chica.

- Te reto a un combate. Uno doble.

- C-Claro...

- ¡Voy a desatar la hermosa técnica de mis fantásticos Pokemon frente a toda esta belleza y esplendor! - Dijo emocionada.

La chica tenía un Lillipup y un Audino. A Snivy no le costó mucho vencer a Lillipup y Shien a Audino.

- He perdido, sí, pero mis Pokemon siguen siendo igual de cucos.- La chica le dio el dinero y se fue.

- ¡Gane!

Miri revisó los datos de Snivy y Shien en la PokeDex. Ambos habían subido 2 niveles, estando en nivel 12 y nivel 13 respectivamente.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Haruka, esos Pokemon que está contigo...

Tienes una PokeDex, úsala. - siguió caminando ignorándole. Era molesto, pero tenía razón.

Espeon: el Pokemon sol. Una de las evoluciones de Eevee. Los Espeon son capaces de leer las corrientes de aire para predecir el futuro, así como la siguiente jugada de sus contrincantes.

Umbreon: el Pokemon luz lunar, y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misterioso poder.

- Oh, así que eso eran... Eevee... ese Pokemon es una monada! - Dijo Miri recordando las clases de la Profesora Encina.

El Espeon se detuvo y por un momento dejo de seguir a su dueña y se acercó a Miri. "* Tú me entiendes, ¿no es así?*"

- No sé a qué te refieres. - se agachó para acariciar a Espeon y pudo notar como la gema de su cabeza se puso de un color rojo intenso. Como si supiera que algo iba a pasar Espeon volteó para escuchar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- *"Alguien grita."* Era cierto, alguien gritaba. "Devuélvelo " era lo que decía. - ¡Haru!

- ¡Si! - Como si leyera su mente Haruka comenzó a correr, llevando ventaja ya que estaba algo lejos. Llegaron a Ciudad Gres y lograron ver a una joven tratando de quitarle algo a un hombre vestido de negro con lo que parecía un logo con una P.

- ¡Devuélvelo!

-Ni lo sueñes niñita. - Empujó a la chica haciéndola caer y salió corriendo.

Miri y Haruka se acercaron de inmediato. Los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Oye...

- Mis Pokemon. Se los llevó.

- Lo sabía... ¡Honchkrow!- saco un Pokemon y se fue.

- ¡Haru! No me dejes sola con... Ehmmm...- Ya estaba lejos y no la escucharía. Suspiró. - Bueno, yo soy Midoriko, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

La joven sacudió su vestido y levanto el sombrero, eran ambos blancos con una cinta azul. También su cabello era azul oscuro como el agua del mar, y sus ojos claros como el cielo, su piel blanca como si nunca saliera al sol y algunas pecas que la hacían ver infantil. Su forma de vestir recordaba a las damiselas.-Yo soy Nagisa, un placer conocerte.

Ambas fueron a un Centro Pokemon donde conversaron un rato, el hombre pertenecía al Team Plasma, una organización que se encargaba de robar Pokemon. También descubrió que la chica del cabello azul como el mar era de Pueblo Arenisca, lo que era ilógico ya que su tono de piel no era el de alguien que viviera en una playa. Era hija de una familia con mucho dinero y se había fugado de casa. Viajaba con sus Pokemon en busca de un mejor futuro que el de trabajar en una empresa gris y aburrida. La charla era bastante natural y agradable, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe.

- Ya... Lo logré...

* * *

**Yaaaa me duelen los dedos de tanto escribiiir (Estoy en el celular) Son las 3 y media de la mañana y yo aquí pegada (Hermosho) si mi mama me descubre seguro me quita el celular. :( Vida cruel, las horas del día no bastan xD En fin, ya tenemos a la tercera Protagonista, ahora colocaré una ficha de personaje cada 5 caps e.e Pero aún estamos en el tres, paciencia. Espero que me dejen aunque sea un review, acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas. A quienes lean esto aunque sean pocos los quiero ;) El amor de un Neko es infinito xD Comentarios constructivos porfis (GAAAAY) Bueno, que me toca dormir en la cama de arriba y si hago ruido me asesinan, bye~**

**NEKO FUERA**

(Nota. He corregido todos los horrores ortográficos y me disculpo, pues estaba en el telefono. Yo no escribo asi xD Y me dolia la mano y tenia sueño, no me fije en lo que escribía, perdonad.)


	4. Gemelas futuro

**ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA les diré un secretito al final del fic: Esperen pacientemente.**

_**Acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas.**_

* * *

-Ya… Lo logré.- Decía la chica apoyándose del marco de la puerta agotada, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Haru! Menos mal, creí que ya no volverías… (Para mi mala suerte…)- Dijo lo último en un susurro, pero al parecer no oyó la supuesta indirecta ya que estaba acabando con la vida de una pobre botella de agua que se le cruzó en el camino.

- P-Pobre botellita…- Decía para si Nagisa.

Luego de terminar con el agua, sin darle siquiera un respiro a la pobre botella mientras tomaba, le entregó las PokeBall a Nagisa, la cual las abrió de inmediato. Se podían contar 4 Pokemon, Dewott (Evolución del Pokemon inicial Oshawott) Leafeon, Glaceon (Otras evoluciones de Eevee) y un Glameow. Algo de estos dos últimos no era normal: Parecían brillar, y si no se equivocaba, Glameow era Gris y no morado.

- Ese Pokemon es extraño.- Susurró Miri prácticamente al aire, abriendo la PokeDex para ver los datos de Glameow y Glaceon comprobando que sus teorías eran ciertas. Glameow era gris y Glaceon azul, no purpura y blanco.

- Se llama Variocolor, tonta.- Le dijo Haruka de la misma manera cortante de siempre al ver su impresión, haciendo molestar a la castaña.

- ¿Y que si yo no lo sabía?- Dijo completamente seria. Parecía haberle provocado un escalofrío a Haruka, esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Esperaba un berrinche infantil. Lo disimuló y continuó hablando.

- ¿Acaso Encina nunca te mencionó sobre ello?

- Umm, no lo creo. Aunque dijo algo sobre Pokemon especiales pero dijo que eso sería una de las muchas sorpresas en mi viaje.- Cambió la cara poniendo una normal de confusión, hasta parecía haber un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

- Ella nunca va a cambiar.- Suspiró cansada Haruka, conocía a la mayoría de los profesores Pokemon, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, pero nunca había visto a una tan rara como esta. Sin mencionar que entre los anteriores era la única mujer.

- Bien, creo que estamos todos. Os presento, estos son mis Pokemon, Dewi, Glacia, Leo y Glam.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce y orgullosa al mostrar a sus Pokemon.

- Bleh, todos tienen motes. Eso es de bebes.- Puso cara de disgusto ante esto.

- A mí me parecen muy tiernos.- Miri acarició a Leafeon el cual parecía gustarle.

"*Mira Glacia, esta humana es genial.*" Dijo el Pokemon que parecía encantado.

- Y tú, ¿A dónde te diriges? – Preguntó Haruka.

- Mi nombre es Nagisa, para que lo sepas, ese tú me ha parecido algo irrespetuoso de tu parte.- Sonaba como princesita educada, y algo ridícula.- Me dirijo al solar de los sueños y luego al gimnasio de Ciudad Gres.

- ¡Para allá vamos nosotras! Deberías venir.- Haruka agarró a Miri del cuello y la arrastró a otro lado de la sala. Hablaron por un momento y básicamente la conversación fue algo así:

- "Mi límite de locas es 1."

- "Será divertido… PORFIIIIIIIIIIIS"- Dijo la castaña con voz aguda en lo último.

- "Hmp."- Si no la dejaba seguramente haría lo mismo que cierta persona que ella conocía: chillar el resto del camino.

- "YAY"- Y se fue.

- Vale, ven con nosotras.- Dijo emocionada Miri.

- No lo sé, es que ella da algo de miedo.

- Ya lo sé pero solo es por su actitud…

- No, es por lo que trae puesto.

Miri jamás se había fijado en su vestimenta: Era un short negro, con botas negras, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta larga que le llegaba por las rodillas y era negra. Ademase nía un pañuelo tapándole media cara (Sinceramente eso si daba miedo) Pero: cuando se lo había puesto!? Cuando la vio en el laboratorio de la profesora Encina no lo tenía.

- Tranquila, solo ladra pero no muere.- Podía imaginarse a Haruka como un Stoutland rabioso. Y así parecía que era. Nagisa solo soltó una risita, y asintió.

- Bien, puedo ir con ustedes si gustan.

- ¡Bien! Una amiga más.

Y así se dirigieron al solar de los sueños. Luego de un rato entre batallas que seguramente no queréis escuchar, las cuales la mayoría terminaron de un solo golpe crítico, se encontraron con una niña, esta les entregó una Pokeball a cada una: Panpour, Pansear y Pansage respectivamente. Se adentraron un poco más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no sabían dónde estaban.

- Creeeeeo que nos perdimos.- Dijo Miri.

- Solo hay que salir de aquí por donde vinimos.- Dijo Haruka.

- Uy ¿Y qué es eso?- Nagisa señaló a una sombra entre los árboles. Una sombra blanca que de repente abrió los ojos, unos terroríficos ojos rojos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Nagisa y Miri se escondieron entre los arbustos. Haruka solo avanzó hasta la sombra y la tocó haciéndola desaparecer en un PUF.

- Es solo una ilusión. Hay un Munna justo ahí.- De los arbusto salió un Munna riendo. Poco después empezaron a sonar un par de carcajadas de entre los arboles hasta que alguien salió sin querer aun sin dejar de reírse.

- JAJAJA no puedo… JAJAJAJAJAJA….- La joven no paraba de reír, parecía que hasta iba a llorar de la risa.- Debieron de ver sus caras, fue muy gracioso.

- Yami, no debes hacer eso a los pobres entrenadores.- Dijo otra chica detrás de ella.

- Siempre pasa, jajaja…

- Disculpen a mi hermana, esta algo demente.

- Lo siento mucho.- La primera hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

- Y-Yami… ¿¡YAMI!?- Dijo de repente Miri haciendo que todos la vieran.- ¿¡Akari!?

Mientras intercambiaban miradas las tres chicas corrieron a abrazarse con las miradas desconcertadas encima.

- Bien, bien, explíquense.

- Estas son Yami y Akari. Mis amigas de toda la vida.- Al observarlas bien eran algo raras: La primera, Yami (Oscuridad en japonés) vestía un vestido corto amarillo con tirantes y unas sandalias negras. Su cabello era blanco y las puntas rosas. A diferencia de la otra, Akari (Luz en japonés) vestía una camisa azul y un pantalón muy sencillos con converse. Su cabello era castaño y las puntas eran azules. Sus rostros parecían tener la misma forma, exactamente en todo, tenían la misma altura y el color de sus ojos era el mismo, gris. Pero había algo raro y diferente, en los ojos de Yami no se apreciaba nada, ni una sola chispa de vida, como si…

- Midoriko… ¿Ella no puede verme?- Preguntó Haruka curiosa.

- Algo así.

- Por supuesto que puedo verte, los ojos no son mi único instrumento.- Soltó una carcajada. Un raro brilló pasó por los ojos de ambas chicas.- Umm, interesante.

- Parece que algo bueno va a pasarte…- Dijo Akari.

- … O algo malo.- Completó la otra. Ambas pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa. Miri las golpeó en la cabeza a las dos al mismo tiempo, poniéndose en puntas para alcanzarlas.

- Ya, que dan miedo así. Dejad de hacer eso u os mando al psicólogo.- Dijo inflando los cachetes pareciendo niña regañona.

- Perdón Miri.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Déjenme que os explique. Estas dos locas de aquí puedes ven el futuro y pasado de una persona si así lo desean. Pero cuando se ponen así ya ven como terminan.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Las predicciones no existen.- Dijo Haruka indiferente.

- Pues créeselo. Hablando de eso, Haruka, pareces interesante. Cuéntame, no debe ser divertido estar sola, ¿No es así?

- Yami, detente…

- Con el desprecio de todos y esas miradas acompañadas de sonrisas falsas… Je…- Siguió hablando Akari, su mirada era siniestra y tenebrosa.

- ¡Cállate!- Haruka gritó y se tiró al piso cayendo arrodillada, tomando su cabeza con las manos. Tantos malos recuerdos le hacían doler la cabeza. Había comenzado a asustarse.

- Y ni se diga de ese molesto chico que te seguía a todos lados. Bueno, aunque parece no molestarte su presencia…- No cambiaba su cara por más que Akari intentara hacerla callar.- Y el mundo distorsión debe ser divertido…

- ¡Yami, Para ya!- Yami dejó de hablar cuando vio que la chica ya no reaccionaba y se había puesto a llorar.

- Va, y yo creía que eras más fuerte. Vayámonos Akari. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- La primera se marchó seguida de la segunda. Haruka una vez que ellas ya no estaban Haruka se recuperó, se volteó y solo dijo un seco "Vámonos."

Caminaron por ciudad Gres y se quedaron en el Centro Pokemon.

"Quedarse aquí no es divertido…" Pensó Miri. "Voy a salir, no podré dormir a la final." Salió de la habitación en puntillas para no despertar a las demás. Al salir solo se sentó en el piso y sacó a sus Pokemon de sus Pokeball, los cuales seguían siendo dos. Se recostaron a un lado de su dueña, ella solo levantó su mirada al cielo, era una linda noche estrellada. Había mucho silencio y la brisa soplaba poco. Al mirar un rato más la brisa empezó a soplar fuerte y el cielo se nubló de repente. Un gran rugido recorrió el lugar, rayos cayeron y una figura apareció en el cielo. Solo podía asegurar una cosa: Ese Pokemon era Zekrom.

* * *

**YUJUUUUU Que bien que terminé. Son las 3 de la mañana exactamente c: Y yo aquí escribiendo. Justo en este momento mi amiga, la creadora e idea-dora de varios de los personajes del fic: Grace (Por proteger identidades este sera su seudonimo) esta retorciéndose en el piso de felicidad al leer mi fic XD **

**He aquí un secretito -Redoble de tambores- Se viene BLACK/Toya/Lucho. (Lucho LEL) Wiiijiiii hago felices a todos, y con el viene White ouo Y la primera medalla XD (Hasta cuando los voy a tener esperando!?) Los quiero y a lo de siempre:**

**Acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas.**


	5. Los hermanos de Ciudad Gres

**YUJUUUU Una madrugada, un capitulo (1 30 en mi país ewe) Me desvelo mucho QwQ Porque se que de seguro minimo a 3 personas les debe interesar mi fic (Aparte de mi querida amiga Grace, creadora de Haruka y otros personajes e_e) En fin, aquí les va el cap**

**_Acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas._ (QUE PEREEEZAAA)**

* * *

Había sido una noche rara y bastante interesante. Miri estaba segura de que había visto a Zekrom volando por el estrellado cielo.

-Escuché que Zekrom está actualmente con el héroe de Teselia. Aparentemente ese héroe no hizo bien su trabajo ya que el Team Plasma aún está haciendo de las suyas. Y ni siquiera se le ha visto el pelo al joven desde hace dos años.

-P-Pero yo lo vi. Estaba Zekrom allí.- Miri había despertado a Nagisa y Haruka en cuanto lo había visto.

-No es que no te crea, es poco probable que Zekrom esté aquí en Teselia… ¿No es así Haruka?...- Haruka parecía estar en shock.

-Uy pero que te pasa…- Dijo Miri pasando una mano por su cara cinco veces…

-Touya… ¡Touya está aquí!- Salió corriendo a su cuarto dejando perplejas a Miri y Nagisa por su aparente emoción.

-¿Quién rayos es Touya?- Le preguntó Nagisa a Miri.

-Ni idea.- Dijo Miri pensando. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos concentrada.

-Creí que sabrías, llevas más tiempo junto a ella.

-Solo uno días.

Nagisa le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Miri la cual se tocó la cabeza por reflejo. La chica castaña había entendido el mensaje.

-¡No me trates como una niñita!

* * *

Esa mañana se dirigieron recto al gimnasio Pokemon.

-Y aquí estamos… El gimnasio de Ciudad Gres.

Las tres chicas se encontraban frente a lo que sería su primer gimnasio y donde si vencían obtendrían su primera medalla.

-Tsk, esto será pan comido.-Haruka metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

-Habla por ti.-Masculló Miri.

-Ya Miri, no te desanimes.

Nagisa le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Miri suspiró.

-Tu facilidad para hablar es increíble.

Las tres entraron al gimnasio, o eso creía que era ya que por dentro parecía una Cafetería. Tres jóvenes aparecieron delante de ellas e hicieron una reverencia en modo de saludo.

-Bienvenidas señoritas.-Habló el primero de cabello azul.

-¿A que debemos el honor de la visita de tan exquisitas bellezas?-Preguntó el peliverde.

-Pasad por aquí, les llevaremos a su mesa.-Dijo el tercero, de cabello rojo.

-No venimos a…-Haruka fue interrumpida por Miri.

-¡Ay mucho gusto, yo soy Midori-!

-Concéntrate, niña. Venimos por la Medalla, no por un postre.- Haruka miró a Miri molesta, la cual retrocedió unos pasos avergonzada.

-Haberlo dicho antes, síganos.

Caminaron hacia el espacio que sería el campo de batalla. Varias personas estaban sentadas en unas mesas alrededor, que parecían esperar con ansias el combate.

-Decidme cuales fueron vuestros Pokemon iniciales.-Preguntó el Peliverde.

-Oshawott.

-Snivy

-Ee… Tepig.

-Bueno, entonces están decididos sus contrincantes. Que sea una batalla triple. Mis hermanos y yo contra ustedes. Mi nombre es Cilan.- Se presentó el Peliverde.

-Yo soy Chili.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo Cress.- Terminó el de cabello azul.

-Y así comienza nuestra batalla. Espero que sea de vuestro gusto. ¡Pansage!- Cilan sacó a su primer Pokemon.- ¿Quién va primero?

-Supongo que yo.- Dijo Nagisa dando un paso al frente.- ¡Lúcete Dewott!

La gente presente se emocionó con el comenzar de la batalla. Fue una batalla fácil, pero para Nagisa, cuyo Dewott había aprendido Corte furia que era eficaz contra un Pokemon de tipo planta como Pansage. Cuando ya casi no podía combatir terminó con Concha filo que aunque no fue muy eficaz logró acabar con él.

-¡Jamás subestiméis los ataques de mi Dewott!

-"Dett-dett" Dijo el Pokemon imitando la pose de orgullo de su entrenadora.

"Pansage ya no puede pelear, la retadora gana la batalla."

-Muy hábil para ganarle a un Pokemon con el que tienes desventaja. Esta batalla ha sido una delicia para el paladar.

-Años de práctica, y superioridad en nivel también ayudan.- Nagisa guiño un ojo y se fue con su Dewott a donde estaban Haruka y Miri.

Haruka se levantó sin decir nada con Tepig a un lado y Espeon y Umbreon del otro.

-Terminemos con esto rápido.- Dijo Cress sacudiendo su flequillo… "Narcisista" fue la palabra que se le vino de inmediato a la mente de Miri al verlo.- Panpour, cuento contigo.

-¡Tepig!- Haruka parecía desconcentrada, fácilmente pudo haber enviado a Espeon o Umbreon. Ambos Pokemon la miraron extrañados al igual que sus acompañantes. Miri creía que se había vuelto loca o se había golpeado la cabeza, pero Nagisa solo no podía evitar soltar unas risitas al entender lo que pasaba.

Panpour derrotó a Tepig que usó placaje y antes de que le dieran lo contraatacaron al pobre con pistola de agua. En cuanto Tepig cayó salió Espeon y usó rapidez derrotando rápidamente a Panpour.

-Ga-Gané.

-Pura suerte…- Espeon se quejó ante la actitud del joven pero a su entrenadora no parecía importarle.

"Panpour ya no puede continuar, Espeon y Haruka ganan el combate"

- Haruka, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Le dijo Nagisa sin dejar de sonreír, Haruka la miro mal pero a ella no le interesó y siguió de la misma forma.

-Vale, mi turno. ¡Anda Panpour!

*_No os olvidéis que en el episodio anterior nos habían entregado un Pokemon mono a cada una que ellas no lo usaran no significa que yo no._*

-Yo no cometeré el mismo error que mis hermanos.

La batalla fue muy rápida. Panpour no quería obedecer a su entrenadora y por poco se duerme a media batalla, pero Pansear lo mordió haciéndolo correr en círculos hasta chocar con una pared y auto-debilitarse. Shien estaba ese día con la enfermera Joey, para su mala suerte, y la pequeña Snivy…

-¡Lanzallamas!- No logró hacer mucho por la debilidad de tipo. Así que el líder había ganado.-Eso fue demasiado fácil…- Dijo con un aire de superioridad el pelirrojo. Miri metió de inmediato a Snivy en su Pokeball, se dio media vuelta y miró a sus compañeras; bajo la mirada y de inmediato salió corriendo. Cress y Cilan miraron con cara de reproche a su hermano el cual solo respondió con un confundido ¿Qué?

-Mal hermano, ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos? – Dijo Cress intentando hacerle recordar la charla de hacía unos días.

-No, para nada.

- Dijimos que íbamos a dejar ganar a todo el que nos viniera a retar porque ya para dentro de 5 días, adiós gimnasio.

Chili pensó un poco hasta que logró recordar.

-Yo no me dejaré ganar por nadie, ni siquiera por una chica. Es más, menos por una chica.

-Eres un mal perdedor.

-Princeso.

-Cabeza de flama.- Cress sabía como molestar a su hermano, y antes de que comenzaran a pelear Cilan los detuvo.

- Concéntrense, vamos a que Chili se disculpe con la chica.- Chili iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera se lo llevaron a rastras detrás de las dos chicas que también habían ido a buscar a su amiga.

El primer lugar a buscar era el Centro Pokemon, y tenían razón.

- Por allá.- Dijo la enfermera Joey apuntando a un lado de las sillas en una esquina. Miri estaba hecha bolita en la esquina. Nagisa y Haruka se acercaron lentamente.

- ¿Está llorando?

- No… Yo diría más bien que usó Rizo Defensa.- Haciendo referencia a como se encontraba.

- No lloro.- La vocecita apenas audible sorprendió a ambas.- Tampoco soy tan llorona. Levantó la cabeza no había rastro de lágrimas, así que al menos estaban seguras de que era verdad.- Perdí a la primera, Ja… Si pierdo de esta forma ni siquiera lograré llegar a la liga, menos ser Líder de Gimnasio, ¿No creen?

-Miri…

-¡Eh niña! – El líder de Gimnasio había llegado seguido de sus hermanos.- Quiero que tengas esto.

El líder de Gimnasio le lanzó algo a Miri y esta la atrapó.

-¿Por qué…?- Dijo observando sorprendida la medalla que tenía en sus manos.

-No es por mí, mis hermanos me han obligado.

-No puedo aceptarlo así. Si no te gano no tiene sentido, ¿No?

-Bueno, pues…

-En ese caso, tengo una idea.- Por alguna razón Miri se acercó rápidamente al chico, lo miró un momento y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla. Este se puso tan rojo como su cabello.- Y así se debilita a un muchacho.

Chili aun no salía del shock y sus hermanos solo intentaban consolarle. Haruka simplemente se preguntaba si alguna vez la chica se tomaría algo en serio y Nagisa había sacado fotos. Si, fotos.

-¿Qué? Les dije que me parecía lindo.- Les guiño un ojo y sacó la lengua. Ese había sido un simple comentario inocente de parte de una niñita.

Chili despertó del trance y suspiró susurrando varias cosas inaudibles como "Ella… No… Eh…" Y vete a saber tú que más.

-Anda hermano, ni que te hubiera besado de verdad.- le dijo Cilan para animarlo, Cress solo ligaba con una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-Esto es vergonzoso.- Dijo tocando el lugar del beso y luego mirando a la chica que hablaba de algo con Nagisa y Haruka volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no hay más nada que hacer en ciudad Gress. Así que ya nos vamos.

-No sin antes pasar por nuestro café.

Los tres chicos atendieron a las muchachas y luego del postre esperado se alistaron para irse.

-¡Vale! Ahora sí, ya está todo. Nos vamos.- Dijo Miri acomodándose su sombrerito.

-Gracias por todo.- Nagisa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay de que si podemos ver a chicas como ustedes por aquí.- Fue la respuesta de Cilan a Nagisa.

-…- Haruka no decía nada. Cress se acercó a ella y le besó la mano.

-Espero volver a tenerte por aquí.- Le guiñó el ojo haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por dentro pero lo supo disimular y quitó su mano para salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Las espero afuera.- Dijo antes de cerrar.

-Hasta pronto Chili.- El chico estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, aun se podía notar como las mejillas le ardían por tener a la chica cerca.

Todas salieron dirigiéndose a la ruta 3, pero antes de irse una voz las llamó.

-¡Oye Miri!- Chili la llamó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar este le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.- Esta es mi venganza. ¡Nos vemos!

Volvió a salir corriendo y entró al restaurante.

-P-P-P-Paaaah….- Fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de la castaña.

-No me esperaba eso.- Esta vez era el turno de la castaña de quedar en shock. Ambas chicas reanudaron su camino olvidándose de la castaña aun sin reaccionar.

* * *

**¿A que no se lo esperabais? JUEJUEJUEJUEJUE XD El cabeza de flama se nos enamoró (?) YAY eso seguro nadie lo vio venir ewe Mi mente esta loca e_e Solo a mi se me ocurre poner esto XD Bueno, ya saben lo de siempre, bla bla bla, los quiero y todo.**

**_Neko: Acepto piedras, tomates y_ AY QUE PEREZAAAAAAAA**


	6. Guarderias y extraños

**HOLA PERSONAS DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO (?) Como están? Yo he vuelto totalmente reanimada (Ok no) Pero al fin me he logrado poner al dia con un mes de clases perdidas por cuestiones que no quiero mencionar solo por que me da pereza (WOW Neko con pereza, que raro) Pero este cap es más que todo una introducción al siguiente, por eso está tan corto. Dejaremos las vidas felices a un lado y empezaremos a revelar un poco mas sobre estas chicas de aquí e_e DIOS Bueno, en fin.**

Quiero agradecer a la persona que me deja reviews (La unica, soy muy forever alone) y que me comentó que a ella y unas amigas les gusta mi fic, un saludo a mis 5 fans C: Y también a las personas que habrán leido mi One-Shot: Conclusiones si es que también leen este. Bueno, basta de tanta charla, GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas**_ ** -Neko. (Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, esta es mi forma de expresar que este fic es mio o_o)**

* * *

– Y yo le dije: Eso no es un helado, ¡es Vanillite! –. Las risas inundaban aquella pequeña casita de madera. Un hombre anciano, digo, de tercera edad, contaba sus experiencias durante todos esos años como dueño de la guardería Pokemon. Su esposa les traía unas tazas de café, Miri y Nagisa reían con estas historias, y Haruka… Ella estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Luego de todas las emociones del día anterior se habían encontrado con este lugar. Los ancianos les dieron techo por la noche y ya era de mañana (Las 10, para ser exactos). Fuera se escuchaban las risas alegres de los niños que correteaban, pues había una guardería al lado. Todas estas cosas juntas: La peor pesadilla de Haruka.

– ¿Es que acaso no se cansan…?–. Se cuestionaba. Tanta felicidad y diversión le resultaba algo extraño. Jamás había entendido ese tipos de cosas… tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Había salido a tomar algo de aire. Se sentó en las escaleras que había afuera y con sus manos apoyaba su cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de cansancio. – No lo entiendo.

– Hermana.***** – Una niña junto a un grupo de niños le llamaron, la miraban con ojos brillantes e inocentes de niños. Una de las niñas del grupo le dijo tímidamente:

– ¿J-Jugarías con nosotros? – Todos los niños la observaron fijamente haciendo "Ojitos". Como si quisieran manipularla (Como odiaba eso). Dejó su cómoda posición y se levantó, observando de arriba hacia abajo a cada niño. Sobre todo a la niña que le acababa de hablar: Pequeña, cabello corto y castaño muy oscuro con dos colitas y ojos color ámbar que jugaba con sus dedos con una sonrisita. Esa cara se le hacía familiar.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –. Se encogió a su altura, la niña la observó y respondió aun tímidamente.

– Ámbar. – Aquél nombre iba a la par con sus ojos. Haruka sonrió un poco, no mucho, pero los niños no pudieron notarlo ya que esta llevaba su típica mascara (Ese trapo color morado que tanto adora quien sabe por qué).

– Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. – Se puso de pie y mirando a los niños tomó la pelota que tenía uno de ellos y comenzó a correr mientras los niños, totalmente alegres, la perseguían.

Rato después, Miri y Nagisa por fin terminaron lo que sea que conversaran adentro y salieron con todas sus cosas en mano. Observaron a Haruka. Miri sonrió. Nagisa comenzó a filmar.

– ¡Te tengo! – Ámbar se abrazó a la pierna de Haruka. Y Haruka la miró sorprendida.

– Ay, ternurita. – La voz de Miri sacó de sus pensamientos a Haru. – Se ve que les agradas.

– Te equivocas. – Ambas se soltó y miró a Haruka a los ojos. Haruka le guiñó un ojo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Haruka se despidió de su nueva amiga, y junto con Miri y Nagisa se puso en marcha por la ruta 3.

Largo y aburrido, así fue el resto del camino. En resumen, detrás de ella había la siguiente conversación.

–… ¿Y los musicales de Ciudad Mayólica? Son lo máximo. Vi uno con mi padre cuando tenía 4 años.

– Eso es ser muy específica Miri. ¿Puedes recordar algo después de tanto tiempo?

– Por supuesto. Tengo una memoria impresionante.

Y es resto era Bla, ropa, bla, compras, bla, que pokemon tan lindo y mas BLA. Una vez en Ciudad Esmalte Nagisa lo primero que hicieron Miri y Nagisa era ver los almacenes. Que si muy lindo esto, que si mira lo otro, y así. ¿Por qué esas dos eran así? Un misterio para la pobre de Haruka que tenía que aguantarlas. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue un almacén con objetos de batalla. "_Típico_" pensó Miri.

Pasaron por el frente del gimnasio. Haruka lo miró indiferente, Miri se emocionó y Nagisa solo sonrió, con esas típicas sonrisas agradables que mostraba siempre.

– ¿Deberíamos entrar ya? –. Nagisa miró fijamente a Miri.

– ¿Humm? Huele a comida. – Ignorando por completo lo que le habían dicho.

– Allá hay una cafetería. Yo también muero de hambre. ¿Ustedes que dicen? – Espeon y Umbreon asintieron y todos se dirigieron al café. Comieron afuera en la terraza, Leafeon y Umbreon estuvieron peleando por un asiento (Como si fueran personas) Hasta que Miri les dijo que se sentaran todos en el piso, las respectivas compañeras Espeon y Glaceon suspiraron.

– Buf, de tal palo, tal astilla. – Haruka y Nagisa la miraron, enojadas, ella soltó una carcajada. – Ya, ya, no se molesten. Snivy, ven, siéntate conmigo.

El pequeño Pokemon verde se sentó en las piernas de su entrenadora la cual lo acariciaba dulcemente. Esta disfrutaba de ello. Los Pokemon comieron unos cuantos Pokelitos (Traídos desde Kalos, el mejor gusto que se podía dar un Pokemon) y al final solo descansaron.

– Hablando de eso, Nagisa, jamás he batallado contigo. ¿Te apetece? – Nagisa solo rio un poco, llamó a Glaceon y se pusieron en posición, la batalla estuvo a punto de comenzar, bueno, hasta que...

– Si, si, son lo mejor de lo mejor de los Pokemon de todo Sinnoh. – Haruka pegó un brinco ante la voz que se oía cerca, las otras dos se detuvieron, se miraron y luego voltearon para ver qué pasaba.

– Señor, ¿Qué Pokemon es este? – Un niño preguntó acercándose al más grande.

– Oh, este es mi querida Milotic, es muy hermosa ¿No es así? – Un Pokemon que estaba a un lado del joven se percató de las tres presencias a un lado, fijando primero su vista en Haru, luego en Nagisa y por último en Midoriko. – ¿Qué sucede Lucario?... N-No puede…

–…Ser…

* * *

**WOW WOW OWO WOW Quien será esa persona? ouo A ver si le atináis, podéis comentarlo. Ahora, voy a explicar el pequeño asterisco (*) que habéis podido apreciar.**

*Hermana/Onee-chan, si no sabéis que es Onee-chan buscadlo en Wikipedia, aunque seria raro, ya que seguramente hay otakus aquí (No? Solo yo? Bueno, vayan a Wikipedia o que se yo)

Black: ... Aun no salimos nosotros.

Neko: ¡Usted vaya a su puesto que no le he llamado aún! -Regaño-

Black: ¡Pero dijiste que íbamos a salir pronto! -Se cruza de brazos-

Neko: SHHHHH Pero ellos no lo saben.

Black: Pero si tu lo dijist-

Neko: SHHHHHH -Abraza a Black-

Black: Piensas soltarme?

Neko: Nope C:  


**...**

**¡Ah si! ...**

_Acepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas._-Neko.


	7. Bosque Azulejo

_¡Hola! Midoriko presenta el capitulo en lugar de Neko-chan.  
Seguro se preguntarán: ¿Dónde está Neko-chan? ¿Por qué hablas tú y no Haruka? ¿Cómo sabes que estás en un Fanfic? ¿Por qué rayos leo esto con voz de comercial?  
Muy fácil: Neko-chan está muy falta de inspiración y en este momento llora en una esquina. Haruka está ocupada y esto le parece ridículo, ya sé que estoy en un Fanfic porque Neko-chan me lo dijo y lees esto con voz de comercial porque somos guapos todos :3_  
_Bueno, supongo que eso es todo._

_Neko-chan acepta piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas._

* * *

Capitulo 7: Bosque Azulejo.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Lady Haruka! – Dijo el joven. Su cabello era dorado, sus ojos azules y brillantes, su sonrisa muy amable. Vestía una camisa negra con el dibujo de un smoking, una chaqueta blanca y sus pantalones también blancos.

– No has cambiado nada Claude. ¿Qué haces en Teselia?

– Pues, he hablado con tu hermana y me ha pedido que te acompañe en tu viaje.

– ¿Qué…?

– Haku está preocupada y como tú no acostumbras a llamar…

– ¡No! Se supone que vengo a viajar sola, esta vez no puedes venir.

– ¿¡Por qué no!? Siempre viajamos juntos, ¿Y ahora no quieres?

– Por si no te das cuenta, ya estoy de niñera con estas dos menores. – Señaló a Miri y a Nagisa.

– ¿Quien cuida a quién, Haru? – Nagisa soltó una carcajada. – Un placer conocerle joven, yo soy Nagisa y ella es Midoriko.

– ¡Yo podría haber venido sola! Pero Encina insistió. – Miri se quejó.

– Vamos Haru, por favor…

– Mi límite de gente insoportable ya fue sobrepasado.

– ¡Por favor!

–… Vale.

– ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias! Ni siquiera notarán mi presencia.

– Como digas, Midoriko 2.0 – Haruka lo dijo en forma de broma, aunque para Miri fue un poco grosero.

– Bueno, ¿y a donde os dirigís ahora? – Preguntó Claude.

– Justo ahora al gimnasio local. – Respondió Midoriko. – ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Midoriko comenzó a caminar en dirección al Gimansio. El joven devolvió a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeballs, excepto a Lucario.

– Y cuéntame, Claude, ¿Vas a retar a los lideres? – Nagisa se puso a caminar a un lado de él, Haruka apresuró el paso para quedar a su otro lado.

– No, solo he venido de guarda espaldas. Pero… Haru, creí que ya le habías ganado a todos los líderes.

– ¿Ya habías venido a Teselia antes? – Preguntó Nagisa.

– Claro, pero desde hace tres años para acá las cosas han cambiado. Ese trío de Ciudad Gress no estaba, era un hombre mayor. Escuché que hay muchos nuevos líderes y vengo a derrotar a cada uno de ellos. – Haruka levantó la vista al cielo. – ¡Voy convertirme en la mejor entrenadora del mundo entero!

– Wow, se ve que tienes tus objetivos bien marcados. Yo, por mi parte, viajo para conocer, pero sin rumbo fijo. – Nagisa sonrió.

– Estoy seguro de que hay algo muy bueno esperándola, señorita Nagisa. – Claude la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también. Haruka se molestó.

– ¡Vienen a paso de abuelitas!, ¡Apresúrense! – Miri comenzaba a desesperarse. Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a correr.

Llegaron al gimnasio, en parte museo. ¿Acaso todos los gimnasios eran así de raros?

– ¿Nos equivocamos de lugar? – Preguntó Nagisa.

– Miren eso. – Señaló Haruka. – Cuando vean ese símbolo es porque están en frente del Gimnasio Pokemon.

Miri lo observó atentamente, luego de su bolso sacó una pequeña cámara y sacó una foto.

– Esto es información valiosa. – Dijo para sí.

Con ambas manos la castaña abrió las puertas. A los lados había dos mostradores, uno de ellos tenía una a dos jóvenes sonrientes, y del otro lado solo estaba una, pero detrás de ella había una puerta que quien sabe a donde llevaba.

– Buenas tardes. – Hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo. La que parecía mayor entre ellas, y la más cercana a los viajeros, fue la siguiente en hablar.

– Si lo que estáis buscando es una batalla, la señora Aloe se encuentra ausente por el momento.

– Disculpen las molestias, pero ¿podría facilitarnos información sobre a donde se ha dirigido? – Nagisa dijo amablemente.

– No sé si deberíais molestarla, le he visto muy apresurada y preocupada. Incluso algo molesta. Pero… – Miró a las demás y estas asintieron. – Se ha dirigido al Bosque Azulejo seguida de su esposo y una chica.

– Muchas gracias, ahora mismo vamos a ver si podemos ayudar. – Miri fue la primera en salir corriendo. Nagisa y Claude se despidieron por sus amigas, agradeciendo la ayuda.

Siguiendo el camino asfaltado corrieron hacia la entrada (Esquivando a los entrenadores molestos en el proceso) y al llegar lograron ver a la líder de Gimnasio, a su esposo y a una chica, rubia y con un gran sombrero verde.

– ¡Ustedes sucios ladrones! – Gritó Aloe.

– ¡Es un paquete importante! Devuélvanlo por las buenas o si no… – La rubia puso su mano en su cinturón sobre una de las Pokeball.

– ¿O si no qué niña?... – Dijo uno de los soldados.

–¡Yo sé quién eres! Eres la torpe entrenadora, una completa mediocre comparada con tus compañeros. Ibas junto al nerd, la chica bonita y el necio. – Habló otro.

– ¡No hables así de mis amigos! ¡Adelante Samurott! – El pokemon gruñó al ver al soldado. Estos pertenecían al Team Plasma. Aloe y su esposo también sacaron a sus Pokemon. Haruka se aproximó a ellos con Pokeball en mano, seguida de Claude y luego por Nagisa.

–Venimos a ayudar. ¡Espeon, Umbreon y Tepig! – Ambos Pokemon asintieron y Tepig salió de su Pokeball poniéndose a la par de sus amigos.

– ¡Milotic!

– ¡Leo!

Los soldados superaban en cantidad, se podían contar nueve; Midoriko notó como dos de ellos se escabullían por detrás hacia el bosque mientras los demás no ponían atención.

– Dos se escabullen. ¡Voy a por ellos! – Comenzó a correr seguida de Snivy y Shien.

Una vez adentrada en el bosque ya había perdido rastro de los soldados. Un sonido detrás de ella la alertó. Snivy y Shien se pusieron en posición de combate, pero a la final…

– Ah, solo era un Sawsbuck. – Suspiró aliviada –. Hola amigo, dime, ¿no sabrás a donde fueron dos hombres vestidos de negro con un paquete en manos?

Acarició la cabeza de Sawsbuck, cerró los ojos.

– Guíame hasta allí, por favor. – Abrió los ojos y Sawsbuck comenzó a correr. La entrenadora reanudó su marcha junto a sus Pokemon.

– Creo que aquí ya nadie nos ve. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

– ¡Pues creo que os equivocas! Devuelvan el paquete y nadie sale lastimado.

– ¿Qué nos puede hacer una niña pequeña como tú? – El soldado sacó un Purrloin, y el otro un Foongus.

– Si queréis lucha eso es lo que tendréis. – Ella no sentía ningún tipo de miedo ante un reto.

La batalla estuvo muy igualada, no había ventaja de tipo, pero a los Pokemon de Miri no les costaba tanto.

– No importa que ganes ¡No te daré este paquete! – Uno de los soldados señaló a Midoriko – ¡Foonngus, usa esporas contra la entrenadora!

– ¿¡Que!?

El ataque adormecedor golpeó directo sin que ninguno de los pokemon pudiera hacer algo, provocando que la entrenadora cayera dormida.

– Es ahora o nunca, vámonos de aquí. Estupida mocosa, creyéndose demasiado para poder arruinar nuestros planes.

– ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – Preguntó una voz muy seria y profunda detrás de ellos.

– ¿¡L-Lord Ghetsis!? –Ambos se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza.

– Lord Ghetsis, n-nosotros le robamos u-un paquete importante a una chica que venia de parte de Encina. – Dijo rápidamente entregando el paquete sin siquiera levantar la vista. Ghetsis abrió el cilindro que contenía 3 Pokeballs, las observó.

– ¡PAR DE INUTILES! ¡Esto no nos sirve de nada! ¡Déjenlo por ahí y váyanse de una vez! – Sin cuestionar nada ambos se levantaron del susto.

– ¡S-Si señor! – Comenzaron a correr temiendo por sus vidas. "Ghetsis" los observó correr mientras cerraba el cilindro sin siquiera tocar a los Pokemon de adentro.

Entre pequeñas y casi inaudibles risas alguien salió de entre los arbustos seguido de Sawsbuck y un Tympole. Tenía una larga cabellera verde y ojos azules y misteriosos. Vestía una camisa blanca y, bajo esta, una camiseta negra. Una gorra de borde negro y la delantera blanca. Sus pantalones eran color crema y sus zapatos verdes. Usaba un colgante muy extraño con los colores negro, naranja y azul, y un brazalete en ambas muñecas.

– Bien hecho Zoroark, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente. – El falso Ghetsis desapareció en un PUF volviéndose un Pokemon de color negro y rojo. – Ahora, déjame ver que tiene ese paquete.

El peliverde tomó el paquete, lo abrió y vio las tres Pokeball. Las abrió para poder ver a los Pokemon típicos iniciales de la región.

– Pueden irse si así lo desean. – Se bajó a su altura. Los tres se miraron entre ellos, y el del medio, un Snivy macho, miró fijamente al joven solo soltando un "Sny-ny, Sny- Snivy…" – ¿Ciudad Engobe?... Entiendo. En ese caso, les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje.

Los volvió a guardar en las Pokeball, los puso dento de aquél paquete y se acercó a la joven entrenadora que estaba junto a sus Pokemon, los cuales se encontraban preocupados.

– No podemos dejarla aquí, ¿no es así?... – Sawsbuck le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó a un lado de ella. – Solo nos resta esperar a que despierte…

Pasó un rato y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Al percatarse de que había alguien sentado a un lado se sentó de golpe.

– Vaya, veo que ya despertaste. – El joven la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la castaña.

– ¿Ll-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – Por un momento sus ojos chocaron, quedando ambos mirándose fijamente, pero la castaña rompió el contacto girando su cabeza a un lado.

– No en realidad. Mi amigo Sawsbuck parecía preocupado por ti. Parece que le has caído bien. – La entrenadora lo miró.

– ¿"Mi amigo" dices?... – Tomó a su Snivy en brazos y se levantó.

– Considero a todos los Pokemon mis amigos. – El peliverde se levantó –. Pareces buena persona. Mi nombre es N.

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?... Ah, ¿Dónde habrá quedado ese paquete?– Miró a todos lados, pero N se lo entregó.

– Se lo he quitado a los del Equipo Plasma. Ellos son malas personas, te aconsejaría no enfrentarte a ellos sola.

– Si siempre aparece alguien como tú que me salve entonces debería hacerlo mas seguido. – Soltó una risita, a N no le pareció gracioso.

– Deberías volver con tus amigos. – Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo por un momento –. Seguramente nos volvamos a ver, Midoriko.

– ¿Pero cómo es que…? – Ya se había ido seguido de Sawsbuck. – Que chico mas raro… Pero debo admitir que era muy guapo. Además ¿Has visto que se me quedó mirando?

Snivy miró a su entrenadora y comenzó a reir un poco.

– "Y la entrenadora se enamoró del chico de la cabellera verde y mirada misteriosa. Como amor a primera vista." – Su entrenadora se molestó.

– ¿Tu que puedes saber de amor, S-ni-vy? – Comenzó a caminar y Shien (El lillipup) les seguía.

Caminaron derecho hasta escuchar las voces conocidas.

– ¡Miri! ¿¡Donde estás!? – Se escuchaba a Nagisa.

– Ya cálmense, aquí estoy. – Nagisa fue la primera en correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

– ¡Que susto nos diste! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– N-Nagisa… me… afixias…

– Oh, lo siento. Jijiji… Y dime ¿Pudiste recuperar ese paquete? – Miri bajó a Snivy y caminó hacia la chica del sombrero verde y le dio el paquete.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Este paquete es de parte de la Profesora Encina. Mi nombre es Bel, y me dirijo a Ciudad Engobe. – Bajo un poco su sombrero en forma de saludo.

– ¿Trabajas con la Profesora Encina, y se supone que no te he visto ni una sola vez en estos 4 años que he estudiado con ella?... – Miri le miró fijamente.

– Pues yo tampoco te he visto. – Le respondió Bel. – Aunque para hace 2 años apenas comenzaba mi aventura junto con mis amigos. – Suspiró – ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

– Calmate Bel, dos años tampoco es mucho. – Le dijo Aloe. – Les agradezco mucho la ayuda.

– No es ningún problema Aloe. Ya sé lo que el Team Plasma es capaz de hacer. – Dijo Haruka. – Hace dos años despertaron al Pokemon legendario Reshiram utilizando a uno de los héroes de Teselia. De no ser por la intervención del segundo héroe quien sabe que sería de nosotros ahora.

– Si Touya te escuchara se sentiría alagado. – Bel rió –. Pero ese no es más que un arrogante. Desde entonces cada vez que nos llama nos presume a su Pokemon Zekrom.

– No hace eso, Bel. – Le dijo Aloe.

– ¡Pues a mí me parece así! – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Ah, es cierto. Miri iba a retarte a un combate en tu gimnasio, ¿no es así? – Dijo Claude.

– Ya eso creo que quedará para mañana. Ya estoy cansada y necesito dormir. – Se frotó los ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– Eso demuestra una vez más que Miri es una bebe por dentro. – Dijo Claude.

– Pues yo me tengo que ir, ya se va a hacer de noche y yo tengo que llegar a Ciudad Porcelana hoy mismo. ¡Gracias por la ayuda! – Bel metió el cilindro en su bolso y se fue.

– Nosotros también nos vamos. – Haruka comenzó a caminar antes de que los demás pudieran decir que no.

Durante esa noche en la que se habían quedado a dormir en el Centro Pokemon Miri se fue a la cama primero. Le costaba mucho dormirse, pues algo que le costaría olvidar por mucho tiempo eran esos misteriosos y hermosos ojos azules.

"_Puede ser que Snivy tenga razón…_" Miró a su derecha donde estaban sus Pokemon durmiendo junto a ella. "_Amor a primera vista, ¿era así?... Aunque yo no creo en esas cosas, pero seguramente es lo más acertado que se puede decir sobre este sentimiento…"_

Mientras tanto en la sala del centro pokemon…

– ¡Veo que cumpliste con tu trabajo, Claude! Lo prometido es deuda, el día que regresen te daré lo que te prometí. – La dueña de la voz infantil al otro lado de la máquina de Video-llamadas guiñó un ojo. Su cabello era negro y corto con dos mechones largos delante, su flequillo de lado y ojos carmesí. Cara algo aniñada pero muy parecida a la de nuestra conocida protagonista Haruka. – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte hermanita! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Comes bien? ¿Cuidas a tus Pokemon? ¿Y qué pasó con este chico que tanto te gustaba?

Claude frunció el seño, y Haruka se puso roja.

– ¡Calma Haku, habla más despacio! Muchas preguntas para un día. En este orden: Bien, si, si y no lo he vuelto a ver. – Claude se sorprendió. ¿Qué chico? ¿De verdad había uno?

– Vaya, eso es una lástima. Bueno hermanita, solo espero que no vengas a casa aun soltera. ¡Vas a cumplir 20 y ni novio tienes! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– Al menos no he tenido unos 5 novios a lo largo del año. – Claude ya se sentía incomodo por el tema.

– Jijiji, bueno eso ya es otra cosa. No quiero que te quedes sola para toda la vida, eres bastante bonita pero tu actitud espanta a los chicos ¿Sabes?

– Yo me voy a dormir, adiós Haku. – Haruka se fue dejando solo a Claude y Haku. Claude miró a Haruka hasta que ya no podía verla.

– ¡Haku mentirosa! Me dijsite que a Haruka no le gustaba nadie. – Dijo poniéndose frente a la máquina de llamadas.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Eso dije? Ups… Bueno, creo que deberías apurate, o si no vas a perder tu oportunidad – Haku sonrió. – Se conocen desde que eran pequeños, y estás enamorado de ella desde hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo, pero no creo que eso pueda seguir esperando mas hasta que dejes tus dudas a un lado.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia? Solo tienes 14 años. – Haku rió.

– ¡La edad es lo de menos! Esa frase se aplica a muchas cosas. – Guñó un ojo. – Bueno, puede que allá en Teselia sea de noche, pero aquí aún son las cuatro de la tarde y a estas horas vienen muchos retadores. – Un Pokemon se asomó por la maquina. – Haku y Weavile se despiden, ¡Hasta otra!

Haciendo el típico signo de paz y siendo copiada por su pokemon se desvaneció la imagen, dejando a un chico pensativo en aquella sala.

* * *

**NYAAAAAAAA! N! -Lo amo- ****A ver si se enteran: Esto es NxOc :O (No se lo imaginaban, cierto? ewe)****Pues ya me recuperé de la depresión y terminé escribiendo el cap xD ****Claude me da algo de lástima... Pero bueno, ¡Arriba el HaruxClaude! ouo ****Recuerdan a Ambar? Bueno, ella se parecia un poco a Haku xD ****Nyajajaja, lo que nos espera... Ahora me doy cuenta de que este el el capitulo mas largo de la historia XD Pero creo que los empezaré a hacer largos...**

Por cierto: Haku, Haruka y Claude no me pertenecen :O Son de mi amiga Grace (Y por si no os habiais dado cuenta, Pokemon tampoco XD)

Miri: _Neko-chan, que es NxOc?_

**Neko: Ya te enterarás...**

**Diganme si les gustó, porque eso es lo que me anima a escribir Q_Q**

**No pondré la típica nota aquí -_-  
**


End file.
